


Pink II

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Series: Pink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Pink - Freeform, Sequel To, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: Cas is still pretty enthusiastic about the whole gift giving thing but this Valentine's day, Dean hopes to return the favour and beat him at his own game.A follow up oneshot to my previous destiel valentine's fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Pinterest board I put together for this fic if you're interested in what inspired [some of Cas's gifts](https://uk.pinterest.com/feyarro/pink/) ;)

The gifts never really stop completely.

I mean, sure, they slow down as Castiel is clearly distracted by other things but still - when he comes across something that he thinks Dean would like, that reminds him of Dean or is just plain  _pink_ , Castiel doesn't hesitate to purchase it. Most especially if it is something that he feels sure Dean would never consider buying for himself.

So there's pink M&M's - proceeds to breast cancer research. The frothy frappé concoction of strawberries and cream Cas takes a special trip into Starbucks in order to acquire - and Dean would never admit in front of Sam but those things taste pretty damn  _good!_ The frankly _gorgeous, warm_  plaid blanket shot through in tones of cream, chocolate and hot pink - possibly Dean's favourite of the newer gifts and the one used most often for daily snuggling with Cas in front of Netflix, their legs tangled together beneath the soft folds of fabric...

At one point, Cas's gifts take on a home made flair. He tries his hand at baking a strawberry chiffon pie - it's actually kinda ridiculous how delicious it is.

Pink lady apples, which taste particularly awesome dipped in Cas's home made caramel (with some specially bought pink food colouring thrown into the mix) - a perfect accompaniment to watching the distant fireworks outside the bunker on new year's eve.

Fluffy vanilla cupcakes, topped with a mountainous whipped swirl of pink frosting, a handful of edible glitter thrown over the top - Dean didn't even know you could get  _edible glitter!_  Cas thinks it might just be one of the most incredibly ridiculous inventions of all human-time but it's pink and it  _twinkles_ and Dean  _loves_ it.

Cas even knits him a new chunky beanie after Dean looses the first one on a particularly gruesome hunt (involving more weird bodily monster secretions that Dean could ever care to think about).The new one is warmer and a lighter shade of pink and cause it was made with Cas's very own knitting needles, Dean loves it all the more.

Then there was the frankly unforgettable birthday evening. Dean had half forgotten it even  _was_  his birthday. But Cas hadn't.

Cas had led him into the bunker's bathroom where he had set up a miniature home spa. The large freestanding bath was filled with hot water and relaxing new age style nature music played softly from Cas's phone in the corner of the room. He'd lit several heart shaped pink tea light candles and scattered them around the bathroom so they created enough of their soft light that there wasn't need for the bright electric ones.

Dean had got in the bath and Cas had climbed right in behind him, handing over a small paper bag which held a small pink glittering ball. Dean had watched with barely concealed delight as he dropped it into the water and saw it fizz up, waves of pink bubbles coming off of it and sending out a sweet flowery scent and about half a kilo of glitter. By the time it was finished, all the water surrounding them was bright pink and both grown men were literally sparkling from top to toe. 'Well that was pretty cool,' Dean had muttered as he'd leant back against his boyfriend. 

But that wasn't the end of it. Cas then twisted himself over the side of the bath and came back up with a small black jar before proceeding to plaster the thick contents all over Dean's face. 'Ugh, is this a facial?' Dean had asked as Cas started coating his own face. 

Cas shrugged 'The lady in the store said it's a face mask for 'refreshing and detoxifying'.' The look on Cas's face said he was having trouble understanding the point of it. 'She assured me it's all part of the relaxing spa experience. We have to wash it off in ten minutes.'

Cas being Cas timed those ten minutes to the exact second and they both emerged from behind their face masks with rosy cheeks and in Dean's case, a big grin. 'So what did ya think? Was it good for you?' 

Cas furrowed his brow, putting far too much thought into the question in Dean's opinion. 'Well, I do feel cleaner.  _And_  refreshed,' he added as an afterthought. He seemed quite pleased with the outcome and Dean couldn't help smiling because it was just  _so_  Cas. 

He was so happy, he actually could help turning around in the water and latching his lips onto the other man's. Cas immediately got with the program and the events that followed caused a whole lot of water to splash over the sides of the bath and all over the bathroom floor. It didn't matter, even with the clean up later; it was still the greatest bathing experience of all time.

After they got cleaned up and got out, Cas used some brand new super soft towels to dry Dean up before taking him back to his bed. He instructed Dean to lie on his stomach in the centre of the bed, straddled his legs around his waist and worked a good handful of massage oil into his legs, back and shoulders. Dean had never in all his life felt so bone meltingly relaxed. Cas was crazy good with his hands and Dean was sure a professional masseuse couldn't have done a better job.

Cas confessed afterwards that he'd read a fair few massage books in preparation but considering he'd only studied the  _theory_  before, the guy was a natural... 

 

~*~

 

Before Dean knew it, it was February again and he was looking back (with slightly misty eyes - shut up) on the most blissful year of his life. He's still slightly incredulous; a year ago he'd never have dreamed any of this was possible, let alone  _probable_. He'd never been so frigging happy for such an extended period of time...

Sure, they were still hunting. And sure, Cas disappeared every once in a while on "angel business". And sure that seemed to have been occurring more frequently than usual over the last few weeks... And Dean would spend the entire time he was gone in a half panic, driving Sam up the wall as he tried to distract himself, cleaning and re-cleaning the kitchen. Cas always promised his eventual return - asap - and so far he hadn't let Dean down, not even once...

A small, overly-paranoid, part of his brain, couldn't resist niggling away at him; insisting that these ever increasing "business trips" for want of a better term, were a result of Cas's boredom with him. Never mind that Cas had never indicated anything of the sort and was as enthusiastic in all matters concerning his boyfriend as he'd ever been.

Still, Dean figured it wouldn't exactly hurt to be sure that Cas knew exactly how much he meant to him; how much he appreciated the angel's presence in his life. How much he fucking loved him...

After all, Cas was forever going out of his way to make Dean feel loved and wanted and like he was the most precious thing in the world... Dean's cheeks heated with joy and self-consciousness just from thinking about it. 

It was about time that Dean returned the favour.

Their one year anniversary would be the perfect opportunity for such a gift. Valentine's day. Always assuming he could figure out what to give him.

Dean wracked his brain over the first week of February but try as he might, nothing particular came to mind. Cas always made it seem so... effortless... 

There were the usual things: chocolates, flowers, et cetera... None seemed special enough. None exactly cried out  _you're the one for me and I really wanna spend the rest of my life with you..._

But then again - what did?

 

~*~

 

Cas had figured out the answer to that exact question.

He hasn't spent the last few weeks disappearing every other day on "angel business". In actual fact, he hasn't had any angel business in about two months. He's been looking for something. Something for Dean. And it had to be absolutely perfect. It's taken a lot of searching. But he's finally found it.

And now it's all a matter of execution.

He wonders along the bunker's corridor to Dean's bedroom, contemplating how best to approach the subject when he notices something catching the light against the floor. He glances down expecting to see some loose change or something similar but instead sees a fine trail of pink glitter.

Cas actually pauses in his tracks as he stares down at it, a frown furrowing his brow. It maybe shouldn't seem so odd... Dean liked pink things after all... But... he never actually bought pink things for himself. And Cas was certain he hadn't brought back anything glittery of recent. And then there was the way the glitter was sprinkled, a fine sparkling trail that almost begged to be followed. In any case, the glitter was headed the same way as Castiel so he put it out of his mind for a moment as he continued down the corridor, the glittering trail growing wider every few feet until he was stood outside Dean's bedroom door, the glitter disappearing under the gap. Cas knocked once and heard some shuffling on the other side. 'Who is it?'Dean called out, his voice sounding a tad high pitched. 

'Hello, Dean. It's Castiel.' Cas answered, the faint flutterings of concern beginning to curl in his stomach. Was Dean  _hiding_  something from him?

'Oh,' Dean muttered from the other side, relief colouring his voice. 'Just a second, Cas...' more shuffling followed and then a moment later. 'Come in.'

Feeling unusually hesitant, Cas pushed open the door. As he expected, the trail of pink glitter lead right into the room but that wasn't the only thing different. Bright pink fairy lights have been strung up behind the bed and clusters of over-inflated hot pink helium balloons were strung up from every place Dean could tie a knot.

And then of course, there was Dean.

Lying stretched out on his stomach down the center of his bed, almost completely naked apart from the pair of lacy pink panties stretched over his ass, pretending to  _read_  of all things...   

Cas stared at him, mouth agape. Rarely had he been rendered so completely speechless. It wasn't so much the sight before him that surprised him; after all, he'd seen Dean in frilly panties on  _several_  occasions by this point. It was more the fact that Dean had done this all on his own. He'd have actually had to walk into a shop and stand in front of another human being and hand over cash for the glitter  _and_  the balloons  _and_  the fairy lights. Not to mention the ladies lingerie. All very un-Dean like things to do. And all things that deserved rewarding.  _So much for execution,_ Cas thought as Dean looked up at him with a cocky grin; Cas very much doubted the evening was going to go quite the way he'd planned after all.

 

 

Cas walked slowly towards the bed, a determined glint in his eye that got Dean's heart rate right up. He dropped to his knees in front of Dean's face and pushed the book out of his hands, ignoring when it fell off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. 

He rested his forefinger under Dean's chin, lifting his head up until they were on a level with one another, eye to eye and he said without further preamble. 'I'm going to fuck you. Right now.' 

Dean's breath caught in his throat, and he nodded eagerly, almost couldn't restrain the moan that drifted to the edge of his lips... 

Cas kissed Dean, passionate and deep, knowing this was how his boyfriend always liked to start and believing he deserved every second of it. Dean  _needed_  to be loved, and he needed Cas to show him that he  _deserved_  to be loved. Very much, deserved every spare second of attention Cas could give him. And he was willing to give him them all. 

'Turn onto your back, Dean.' Cas instructed, brooking no room for argument. Dean did as he was told staring breathlessly up at the other man as Cas stood up and moved around the bed, stripping away his tie as he moved. He never took his eyes off Dean, his pupils dilating as they wandered from Dean's face down the length of his body, resting for a moment on his crotch, hidden behind that hot pink lace, and then wandering back up again... 

He straddled Dean's waist, agonisingly slowly starting to undo the buttons of his shirt before throwing it aside. He pressed his lips up against one of Dean's ears, kissing briefly and speaking in a loud whisper 'You look stunning, Dean. Absolutely magnificent,' causing Dean's breathing to run ragged with anticipation. 

Cas let his lips trail small kisses from Dean's ear, over the line of his jaw, down the length of his neck and over his chest, puffing out small breaths of hot air over his skin as he went, and causing him to come out in goosepimples. Then he was sucking over one of his nipples, feeling the small nub harden under his tongue before moving onto the other one and doing the same. 'You're so beautiful, Dean,' he said as he came up for air. 'So perfect.'

And then he was wriggling down his body until Dean could feel Cas's hot breath coming through the lace and then, even better the warm damp press of his mouth as Cas outlined Dean's hard cock with his tongue, pressing open mouthed kisses into the lace and making Dean's eyes roll backwards with the sheer heavenlyness of it.

Staring up at Dean, Cas seized the panties in both hands and slowly brought them down over his thighs, letting Dean feel as the elastic stretched over his skin. Cas left them there, hanging half way down his legs and got to work on Dean's cock, swallowing him down in one smooth practiced motion, causing Dean's eyes to roll again. And then Cas was alternating from bobbing up and down over the head and repetitively running his tongue over the slit before taking the full length into his mouth again and humming in such a way that it caused small tantalising vibrations to run through his entire cock and Dean couldn't help but thrust up into Cas's mouth. 

He tried to pull back and apologise, his whole body screaming in protest but Cas encouraged him to do it again. 'It's okay, Dean,' he said pulling off for a second. 'You can fuck my mouth of you want to.' Dean actually moaned aloud at Cas's dirty words and took him up on his offer, thrusting up into that warm wet tightness and feeling Cas hollow out his cheeks around him. 

Just as he was nearing the edge, Cas pulled off with a cruel grin and Dean moaned in frustration. 'I already said that I'm gonna fuck you tonight, Dean. That was a promise I intend to keep.'

And then he's reaching for the bottle of strawberry lube Dean keeps in his top drawer. Squirting a good amount out over his fingers and caressing Dean's hole with his fingertip. Dean gasps at the first cool touch but soon warms up to it, pushing his hips down into the mattress and encouraging Cas to delve further. 

Cas is more than willing to oblige, letting a finger slip into that hot tightness, right up to the first knuckle, enjoying Dean's second surprised gasp and desperate to hear more of them. 

It doesn't take him long to open Dean up, they're both well practiced in this by now, Cas adding a second finger and scissoring him apart, Dean rocking back and forth over those teasing knuckles, always wanting more. A third finger and Dean can feel his eyes rolling again. 'C'mon,' he somehow manages to form coherent words. 'C'mon, Cas! I'm ready...' and he almost regrets his words as Cas pulls his fingers out, leaving behind an emptiness which begs to be filled. 

Cas clambers back on top of him again, kisses him again... before reaching between them and lining his hard cock up against Dean's hole and pushing his way in, effortlessly... 

Dean doesn't even tense up any more, he loves this. The way Cas looms above him; blue irises barely visible any more behind his swollen pupils, taut muscles stretching on his arms as he holds himself over Dean... The incredibly satisfying feeling of being filled so completely as Cas begins to rock into him. The way he can feel himself starting to lose control; the sensations overwhelming. 

And all that before Cas even makes contact with his prostate. The force of his cock knocking against those sensitive nerve endings makes Dean see stars and he's rocking back against Cas, moving in rhythm with him, making unintelligible noises as Cas says his name, over and over again, on repeat like a mantra... 

And then he's coming in great spurts and Cas has hardly even laid a hand over his cock yet but apparently that doesn't matter cause it feels  _so fucking good._  And barely a minute later, Cas follows him and Dean can feel the hot heat of Cas's cum spreading inside him as Cas collapses face first over his chest. 

They lie like that for several minutes without speaking; their breathing slowly starting to even as they come down from their orgasmic high. After a moment, they roll onto their sides, Dean kissing Cas's face, every inch he can reach. Cas clearing up the cooling cum with an angelic wave of his hand. 

'Well,' Cas says after a few minutes cuddling. 'This evening certainly hasn't gone the way I expected.'

'What d'ya mean?' Dean asked with a frown, clearly starting to worry that he'd somehow done something wrong. 

'I had plans too,' Cas admitted with a smirk. 

'Oh yeah,' Dean grinned, his heart fluttering in spite of himself. 'But I got their first, haha. Makes a change...'

Cas smiled warmly across at the other man. 'It was a lovely surprise, Dean. I enjoyed it very much.'

'Hell yeah, you did!'

'And I love the balloons...' he added glancing around the room. 'The lights... Everything...' he finished, his eyes resting firmly on Dean now. 

A rosy blush started to make its appearance over Dean's cheeks and more to deflect than for any other reason, Dean asks 'So what were  _your_  plans?'

Cas smiled, 'This,' he said, leaning in and planting another passionate kiss on his boyfriends lips. But when they brake apart a moment later, a warm breeze drifts over Dean's shoulder and he looks around in slight shock. 

It seems that Cas has transported them mid kiss to some random place, possibly on the other side of the planet. They are sat in what appears to be a meadow, beneath the branches of two entwined blossom trees. Even as he watches, pink petals drifted down from them and scatter over the ground, more falling over their heads and landing in their hair. 

'It's beautiful, Cas.' Dean said honestly. 'Where are we?'

'That doesn't really matter,' Cas replies, fumbling with something beneath the pink plaid blanket he'd transported with them. 'What matters is that we're both here,  _together._ And I'd really love, if being together, the two of us, could last... Forever...' and with that, he pulls out the thing he'd been fumbling with from beneath the blanket folds.

There are two rings in the palm of his hand. Two rings which compliment each other perfectly. One rose gold, a band of dark wood around its centre. The other ring its reverse; a dark wooden ring with a thick band of rose gold running around its circumference. They were stunning. They were perfect. 

But it wasn't the rings Dean was looking at with awe. 'I never expected, I never...' but Cas was looking slightly worried so Dean jumps in to assure him. 'Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you idiot. You're  _it_  for me. You're  _everything_.' 

Cas broke into a wide gummy grin and Dean laughs, pulling his face towards him and kissing him, missing his mouth and laughing and kissing him again. 

'I love you, Dean.' Cas says, breaking away from the kiss. 

'I know. I love you too. So fucking much,' and he couldn't believe it but there were actually frigging tears in his eyes now. Not that Cas seemed to mind. 

'Which ring do you want? I figured I'd let you choose...'

'I don't care. They're both pretty cool. Never seen wooden rings before...'

'Choose,' Cas insists. 

Dean looks down at the two rings in his palm. 'All right, that one.' Dean points out the rose gold with the wooden band and Cas grins again. And Dean knows he's picked the one Cas had hoped he would. Cas pushes the ring down over his finger and lets Dean push the other onto his own. 

'Can't believe it. Even our  _rings_  are pink.' Dean says with a slight giggle but it's smothered by Cas's lips. The happy couple lay back beneath the falling blossoms, laughing and kissing and for a moment at least, having everything that feels good and right in the world...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed and don't forget, kudos and comments are like AIR for fic writers. Love you guys, Happy Valentine's! (✿ ♥‿♥)


End file.
